Crash Bandicoot: Megumi's new odecoot scent
by byronknight892
Summary: As Megumi was successful with her first perfume, her superiors wanted a new one by months end, but she got a very unlikely partner: You.


**This is a CharacterxReader story making at the request of Nomadsupreme on discord, So megumi will be interacting with the reader.**

* * *

**Megumi and the new odecoot scent.**

* * *

As Megumi was successful at her Odecoot perfume with Wumpa fruit, the company that sells her perfume wanted her to make a new one. So they decided to tell Megumi that she needed to make a new one by the end of this month and to help speed up production, she would work with a partner to get it done.

As you were in the lab with megumi working together on a new scent, you notice the perfume making room had no cameras, because the public must not know about the new scent until it's release, but your eyes were glued to Megumi, as you watched her work, you noticed her hair, then her curvy body, but as you look in her eyes, you feel a spark of interest in your heart, as you saw her turn to face you, smiling at you as she needed to ask you something.

"Ok, the new perfume is designed for men and women, so we need to capture the essence of their scent. The Odecoot company made this to extract the scent." Megumi said as she revealed to you the Scent extractor 9000, which was used to make the Wumpa fruit perfume and she goes on to tell you that it's big enough and roomy enough to hold two people and it was safe for people to be in as it extracts scent.

As you heard that the Extractor is roomy enough to accommodate people in it, you ended up having a tent in your pants, as you asked Megumi that you had an idea for the new scent, but she was taken aback at the idea, but she knew the extractor was private and it doesn't allow clothing, so she smiled at you and decided to go with the idea.

Megumi, accepting the idea of the new scent, decided to lock the doors of the room, as she decided to take off her lab shirt, pants, sock and shoes, she looks at you with grin, as she helped you out of your uniform, leaving you in your boxers, as she opened the door to the extractor, before she undid her hair, letting it fall, as she took her bra and panties off, standing in the nude as she smiled at you. "This is going to be good, and this will definitely make a new perfume!" Megumi said as her blue tail was shaking for you, as she crawled into the extractor waiting for you.

As you took of your boxers, walking in to the extractor nude, and close the door of the extractor behind you, you noticed a bed, with bluebell petals across the bed, as Megumi looked at you with bedroom eyes, as she decided to suck your cock, before telling you that the extractor activated automatically if there is enough scent or musk in the chamber before she goes back to sucking you off, seeing you sweat a bit as it wasn't enough for the machine to start, as she felt you cum in her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Now for a little hard work, sweetheart!" Megumi said as she was laying on her chest for you, spreading her ass for you as she feels you pushing your cock in her ass, moaning as she felt you thrusting her hard and good in her ass as she started to sweat with you, moaning your name loud as she saw the extraction fan turn on extracting their musk as she felt you cum in her ass, saying that it needs a bit more scent as she felt you pull out of her ass.

As you sweated and saw megumi sweating as well, it would need one final push as you pushed your cock in her pussy, hearing her scream in pleasure as you thrusted her hard and deep, watching her breasts bounce up and down with every thrust.

"Oh, wow, you feel big and tight! And it will be enough sweat to fill the extractor baby!" Megumi said as she was right, feeling you thrusting her harder and harder, as she and you were covered in sweat, as the extractor absorbed the scent faster and faster.

As you started to pant and sweat with her, you feel her pussy getting tight around your cock, as you both realized that you were close, you decided to go faster and faster, making her climax before you, as she said to you to fill her womb full, seeing her in bliss as she squirted her juices on your cock, as you pushed up and filled her full of your seed as you rolled over with her as their bodies were covered in their juices and sweat, as the extractor dinged outside.

"Wow, that is what I call a productive idea!" Megumi said as she kissed you all over, as the extractor filled many bottles of the new perfume for the mass production line, as she rested beside you, before walking with you out of the chamber, putting on her lab coat around them as she saw the company heads impressed with the sales of the new perfume and decided to make you her permanent lab partner, as she was given a big pay raise, as she kissed you non-stop.

So you was able to help megumi with her new perfume, and in return you was able to win her heart and her love for you, as you and her made a best-selling perfume, and made love as well.

**The End.**

* * *

**Big kudos to NomadSupreme on discord for the idea, so favorite, bookmark and review, see you next time! **


End file.
